I Will Be Right Here
by Crow and Growl
Summary: Anna is expecting her first child and has an opportunity to get out of the castle with Kristoff one last time before it is no longer just the two of them. Elsa is concerned for her sister, but agrees that she should get out for a while.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was a typical Norwegian end-of-summer-almost-autumn day: a little chilly for most other people in the world, but perfect for the locals. The only difference was no rain. There was not a cloud in the sky and it seemed like the first time in forever that Anna could go outside without a look of concern coming from Kristoff and the hidden look of dread that only she could notice from Elsa. No, today would be different. Anna was tired of being trapped in the castle. She had spent enough time in there growing up. She never thought about the challenges of having two loving, yet protective figures in her life when she and Kristoff found out they were expecting their first child. You would have thought the protectiveness would have faded by now. After all, it had been six years since the "Great Unfreezing" and since Anna and Kristoff had been together.

Anna got dressed as quickly as she could while Kristoff was still sleeping. Once she deemed herself prepared and ready, she opened up the curtains and made her way back over to the bed. She wanted to make sure she was covered in extra layers with gloves and a hat, along with an extra pair of gloves and another hat in case one went missing or too soaked. Anna wasn't going to leave anything to chance. She was getting out of the castle today and no one would stop her.

She cautiously sat on the edge of Kristoff's side of the bed. Anna was a crazy sleeper. She kicked constantly and moved all over the bed, hence her castle-famous bedhead. Kristoff, however, was a stay-in-one-spot sleeper, but he was a bit of a grump in the morning. He was on his laying side with his back towards her. Anna didn't want to do anything to wake him up too quickly and catch him mad on a day she had been hoping would happen for weeks. She gently put her arm over his body and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kristoff."

"Hmm?"

"Look outside. It's a perfect day."

"Hmm."

"So I was thinking that maybe I could go with you to get ice today. I won't do anything! I promise! I'll just sit there and watch you slice ice."

"No," Kristoff said groggily.

Anna was done being gentle. She rose and gave him her best shove.

"Kristoff, get up."

"Okay, I'm up."

Anna was standing in front of him with a very serious face.

"I'm going with you to get ice! Today!" Anna said with her index finger forcefully pointed to the ground.

Kristoff would have said no again, but her manner reminded him of the first time he met her and she demanded to be taken to the North Mountain. He also couldn't say no when she acted like this. It reminded him of when she was younger. So hyperactive and yearning for adventure. They were by no means old now, but they had grown up so much since then. Once Elsa and Anna became close again, it was as if they balanced each other out. Elsa came out of her shell bit by bit and Anna, well, she was able to control her excitement...to an extent. He knew Elsa would not be happy about this, but Anna had been stuck in the castle because of the rain recently and this could be the last opportunity they had where it was just the two of them out getting ice. Kristoff and Elsa didn't have much in common, but they could agree on the protection of Anna.

Kristoff agreed that Anna should get to join in as long as Sven was okay with carrying the extra weight. Anna appreciated the joke, but she still gave him a nice punch in the arm.

"You're going to be the one to tell Elsa, though. She and I are supposed to be a team in the 'security of Anna,'" Kristoff said.

"Pssh, no problem," Anna said confidently.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Anna walked down the long corridor toward her sister's room, which was formerly her departed parents' room and where the kings and queens from many past generations had gotten their royal sleep. She tried her best to hide the waddle that had become her normal walk because of the thing that had been taking over her body. The less weak she looked, the better when it came to convincing Elsa.

She knocked on the door. Usually in castles there is someone to introduce the visitor to the queen, but not in this one. It was a more relaxed environment. Elsa and Anna liked being available to each other at all times with no middle man. Some may say to make up for lost time, but Elsa and Anna saw it as more than that. They never really wanted to be apart in the first place and, whether Anna realized it or not, Elsa loved her sister unconditionally even when she wasn't allowed to tell Anna why she had become reclusive.

"Come on in, Anna," said the queen.

Anna wanted to be assertive, but as soon as she saw Elsa standing there finishing her hair for the day, she caved in to her nerves.

"How are you this morning?" Elsa asked.

"Kristoff wants me to go with him to get ice today! Okay it wasn't his idea; it was mine, but it's the first nice day in like a month!"

Elsa let out a tiny laugh and a weak smile trying to hide her fear, but it didn't work.

Anna walked closer to her sister, put her hands on Elsa's shoulder, and looked right into Elsa's eyes. "I need this, Elsa."

Elsa looked down and shook her head. "Anna, please."

"I don't even know why I am asking permission," Anna said after having the realization she can make her own decisions. "I guess I just want you to be fine with it. It's just for today. I need to get out of the castle. Just for a bit! The sun is setting earlier so we won't be gone forever. If I get too cold or uncomfortable, you know Kristoff will come right back. Please just don't think about it too much. Have fun doing your queenly duties and know I will be just fine. Really. I'll be fine. Have I said 'fine' enough?"

"Okay, just be careful and bring extra gloves."

Anna showed her the two pairs of gloves in one hand and two hats in the other. "I'm on it, boss."

Elsa and Anna started walking towards the door. Anna was clearly elated that she would be leaving the castle, but Elsa still wanted Anna to stick close to the grounds.

"What's the chance of you just staying here? We'll walk around the grounds later. We'll get the whole gang together and stroll."

"Nope. You have too much to do running the kingdom and I need to get away for a day."

"Fine." Elsa gave her sister a wink. "Just let me know when you have returned."

The two sisters embraced. It had become an odd-looking hug as the months passed and the little one was growing bigger. The awkwardness, though, would never be able to stop them. The love they had for each other didn't need to be proven. It was clear just looking at how they acted around one another, but they still hugged and said "I love you" every time they parted.

Anna started to release her embrace, but Elsa still held on so Anna reciprocated and waited for Elsa's cue to let go. It was the least she could do for bringing this stress into Elsa's life, but it was worth it to get out for a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Elsa watched as her sister exited her room and walked down the hall. She couldn't help but to roll her eyes and laugh as her sister was clearly trying to walk normally and failing terribly at doing so. Elsa didn't like the idea of Anna going outside the protection of the Arendelle castle walls in her condition especially so close to her due date. She knew it wasn't typical for sisters to be so concerned about each other, but she and Anna had been through so much together. They needed each other. _Well, maybe,_ Elsa thought, _I need Anna more than she needs me._ Elsa not having control over the safety of Anna was immensely frustrating for her, but she knew Kristoff would never let any harm come to Anna. Elsa finished braiding her hair and started to make her way downstairs to begin her day not as a sister, but as the Queen of Arendelle. She needed to focus on her duties and know her sister would be safe.

As she was heading downstairs, she reminisced on when Anna told Elsa she was going to be an aunt. Elsa was ecstatic. She didn't show her excitement as much as Anna, but not many people showed their feelings as much as Anna.

Right after that moment of joy, however, Elsa became afraid. It took all of her concentration to not allow it to start snowing around them. That would worry Anna. Elsa started doing the math in her head to make sure the child would not be born around the winter solstice as she had been. Elsa had learned to embrace her powers, but she would never wish them on anyone and someone she loved having to deal with something making them different would destroy her.

"How far along are you?" Elsa said as enthusiastically as she could.

"The doctor says around four months."

Elsa continued to try to figure out when the child would come while giving Anna a congratulatory hug. _Okay it's springtime now, add five months…autumn!_

"Autumn!" Elsa said aloud as she ended the hug and looked at Anna. "I'll be an aunt in autumn!"

"It would seem so!"

Elsa hugged Anna again. "You'll be a mom in autumn!"

"I think that's how it works."

Once again Elsa ended the hug. "Where's Kristoff?"

"Oh, he wanted to wait outside saying I should tell you on my own blah blah blah."

"Get in here, Kristoff!" Elsa said uncharacteristically loud.

Kristoff slowly started walking in.

"Get over here you wonderful iceman!" Elsa brought him and Anna in for a hug. It was a day she never wanted to forget.

Queen Elsa reached the throne with a smile on her face. It was at that point she noticed Olaf waiting for her as well which made her feel better knowing there would be a bit of a distraction while Anna and Kristoff were away. Elsa continued to smile, patted Olaf on the head and hoped she could keep that smile until the return of her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Alright, Sven, you're all strapped in and ready to go. We've got the tools, rope, a lamp." Kristoff put his hands on his hips. "Hmm what am I missing?" Kristoff said teasingly. Anna was off to the side not amused since she was not allowed to help one bit.

"Ah! Of course!" He looked at Anna and then slightly to the side where there was a sack of carrots. He grabbed the sack and put it in the back part of the sled. It was the same sled Anna had gifted him with six years ago. He could get a new one if he wanted to. Both Elsa and Anna have asked him to get a new sled, but he was sentimental about it.

Anna stared him down. "Ha ha ha. You're so funny."

"I know."

Kristoff grabbed a carrot and offered it to his wife. Her arms were folded and she was still staring at him. He gave her his best cute face and she took a bite. He followed by taking a bite and gave the rest to Sven.

Anna started walking towards the sled and Kristoff bent over slightly like he was going to pick her up and put her in the sled.

"No, no," Anna said. "I need to learn to do these things for myself."

Kristoff laughed and headed to the other side of the sled. "Not too much longer. You ready?"

He commanded Sven to go before she could answer. It was his way of showing Anna he thought everything was fine even though he was, of course, concerned about her going out like this. What if it started raining? What if it started to snow up by the ice? What if there were wolves? There was no way he could protect everyone if that did end up happening. He had thought about this while Anna was talking to Elsa. Of course he knew he would have to sacrifice himself and trust that Anna would head back to Elsa with Sven. _I have to stop thinking about this,_ Kristoff thought, _everything is going to be fine. We'll go out for just a few hours and head home. Nothing to worry about._

Kristoff looked over at Anna and she seemed so happy. She was breathing in the fresh air and taking in the scenery. He grabbed her hand brought it up to his lips and kissed her glove. Anna looked up a little surprised that he didn't have both hands on the reins. Sven knew where he was going anyways.

"So when are we going to upgrade this sled?" Anna asked.

"What? I don't need a new sled!"

"Kristoff, you've had this sled for six years. It gets used more than an average sled and I just got a splinter in my finger. Oh yes! A splinter…through my glove." Anna lifted up her hand that was not occupied by Kristoff's.

"That can be fixed. No problem."

"It doesn't need to be fixed. We can just get a new…oh I get it." Anna said with a smirk on her face. She moved her hand from Kristoff's grasp and turned towards him so she could look him in the eye, even though he was facing forward, only looking her way every few seconds.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know why it took me this long to realize it. You're a softy, you know that? A real gentle giant and I love you." Anna gave him a kiss on the cheek. She turned back around to face forward, then put one hand on his leg, the other over her protruding abdomen like she was protecting her two people and rested her head on his shoulder. "How about this: once the little one is old enough to come out with us, we get a new sled?"

Kristoff crooked his neck the best he could so he could see Anna's face. "Deal. As long as I can still keep this one."

Anna and Kristoff stayed in the same sitting positions for the rest of the sled ride, though it was almost silent. The two were enjoying being with each other out in nature. They didn't need to constantly have something to talk about. It was their presence that mattered at this moment.

Once they made it to the lake, Kristoff looked over to Anna. She was fast asleep on his shoulder with a little drool running onto his coat. That thing inside of Anna that they were both eagerly awaiting drained her energy completely now, even on a day that Anna was so looking forward to. He grabbed Anna's extra hat from the cupholder and started to slide it between his shoulder and her head. Once the hat was under, Kristoff carefully picked up her head and moved it to the seatback of the sled. He got up as gently as he could as to not wake her, grabbed a carrot from the back of the sled and took the reins off of Sven to let him wander a bit. As soon as Kristoff looked up he noticed Anna smiling at him with her head still resting on the hat. He smiled back.

"I tried not to wake you. I'm sorry," Kristoff said while giving Sven a carrot before he headed off to do whatever reindeers do with their free time.

"I'm fine! I just needed a quick nap to get my energy up for watching you cut that solid water. It's a big task." Anna replied as she quickly lifted up her head.

Kristoff walked up and leaned on the front of the sled to be closer to Anna. "It is a very important job," Kristoff said playfully. "Seriously, go back to sleep. I will pick up your slack. Once little Anna Jr. is here, though, it's back to work," Kristoff winked at his wife. It is what he had been calling his unborn child since Anna told him they were expecting. Anna hated it, but Kristoff wouldn't be opposed to his child being named Anna although he doubted "Junior" would be part of the deal.

"It's nice with it just being the three of us out here today. Well, I guess four if you count whatever this is," Anna said as she pointed down at her swollen belly.

"Anna Jr.," Kristoff interjected.

Anna rolled her eyes at Kristoff's joke. "I mean, it's great having Olaf out here, but now I'm just so tired after being around that ball of energy. What is Olaf doing today anyways?"

"I had him stay back at the castle with Elsa. I figured it would be nice for it to be…quiet for a while and I assumed he would be able to keep Elsa company and keep her mind off of worrying about you."

"You're good."

"You weren't the only one hoping we would get one more trip out here." Kristoff went up, kissed Anna, and then headed to the back of the sled for his tools.

"That's all?" Anna questioned, somewhat surprised.

"I have to leave something to be desired."

The hours passed. Anna loved watching Kristoff cut the ice. He seemed so relaxed doing it even though it was dangerous and he really didn't have to do it since he married into the royal family. That's how Anna knew he needed to continue to work even if it wasn't as often. Many engagements required his presence since he was the brother-in-law to the most powerful person in Arendelle and married to the princess. Although royalty wasn't something that came natural to him, he learned to be comfortable in those situations. It was probably helpful that he, Anna and Elsa were all learning how to present themselves in social situations at the same time.

All of the sudden Anna felt something weird. She thought nothing of it at first, but then it happened again a few minutes later. A strange pain in her abdominal region. _No, no, no. Not now. Kristoff will never forgive himself for bringing me out here and Elsa will be beside herself. Just hang in there for a few more hours, Anna._

She tried to relax and focus on the snow-covered trees. Kristoff looked up for a moment and gave a quick wave. Anna had both hands clenched to the seat of the sled. She willed herself to lift her hand up quickly and wave back.

Kristoff thought it was an odd response. Anna was usually a little more enthusiastic with her waves. He tried to not think of it. It was probably just the baby kicking. Anna would say something if something were truly wrong. He put his head back down and got to work.

 _We can do this, Anna. It's nothing. Just a little bit of pain. That's normal around this time right? Yep, totally fine._ Anna sat there trying to think the pain away. _Chocolate, sandwiches, ice cream. Why is everything I'm thinking food related? Whatever. This is working. Okay we're good. We are more than good._ At that moment another intense pain hit her. _We are not good. Kristoff is going to be so upset. Might as well get this done with now instead of waiting longer._

"Kristoff…" Anna said.

"Kristoff…" Anna said again, but a little louder this time.

"Umm, Kristoff." Anna projected.

Finally he looked up and saw the look of panic on Anna's face from afar. He dropped his saw and ran over to her.

"I think it's time. I mean, I don't know, but I think it's time."

"Umm, o-okay. What are you feeling?" Kristoff responded, obviously nervous and concerned.

"Pain. Lots of pain."

"We're going home now. Sven!"

The reindeer companion came galloping back. Although just a reindeer, Kristoff knew Sven could see the worry in both his and Anna's faces. Kristoff strapped in Sven as quickly as possible and off they went. Kristoff had no chance to tie down the ice so most of it fell off along the way. It was probably for the best; Sven didn't need the extra weight and they needed to get back to Arendelle as soon as possible.

It would not be a quick ride back to Arendelle. It was still not winter which meant they still had to go further out to gather the ice. Kristoff didn't want to give Anna estimations of when they would get back to Arendelle. She knew how long it takes anyways and she didn't need to focus on how long it would take to get home. In the brief moments Anna and Kristoff were not panicking about the situation they were in, they were both thinking how similar this was to when Anna's heart had been frozen. Except this time there was a sled, no frozen heart, no raging snow storm, but a child on the way.

Kristoff was trying to focus on Sven and the path ahead of him, but was failing at doing so. He couldn't keep is eyes off Anna, but her eyes were locked straight ahead, barely blinking or seeming affected by the breeze caused by Sven's sprinting.

"Just hang in there, love. We've made it back to the main path to Arendelle. We'll be back soon," said Kristoff trying to hide the fear in his voice. He had his arm wrapped around Anna hoping to keep her steady in the sled, but Anna reached up for his hand and was squeezing it as hard as she could during each contraction. Kristoff tried not to vocalize the pain that Anna was transferring to him. Who knew a little princess could be so strong? Luckily, judging by the timing between each of the most powerful grasps from Anna, it seemed like the contractions were still quite a few minutes apart. They still had a ways to go until reaching Arendelle, but they both felt and hoped they could make it back to Arendelle before the newest member of the family made its royal appearance.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Elsa was trying her best focus on the tasks in front of her, but she couldn't take her mind off of Anna and the little one. After she reminisced about how happy she was to hear of Anna and Kristoff's pregnancy, she had a smile that wouldn't disappear. She was so happy that the child wouldn't be born in winter and have a chance to be cursed with the powers that brought so much fear and pain into her life. That thought alone could bring her joy forever, but then Elsa started thinking more and she couldn't stop thinking.

What if the baby was born and it was too cold in the winter? How would it stay warm?

What if she got too emotional while holding the child and made it cold or worse, froze it?

What if the baby didn't make it?

What if Anna didn't make it?

"Your Majesty?"

"Your Majesty?"

"I'm sorry. What is it, Kai?" Elsa responded after taking herself out of the trance. She noticed both Kai and Olaf looking at her concernedly.

"Would you like me to send the remaining subjects home?"

"No, of course not. Why would we do that?"

Kai glanced up and Elsa noticed that it was snowing. She immediately refocused herself and it stopped snowing. "Let's continue."

"As you wish, Your Majesty. There are only two more citizens that require your presence today," Kai informed Elsa, hoping it would put her at ease. He then headed out to welcome in the next citizen of Arendelle.

 _Focus, Elsa. Keep it together for a little longer._

Elsa knew that as much as she wanted to make sure Anna was okay, she needed to serve her people. It was what was important and what Anna would want. She cleared away the snow and just as it evaporated, a villager with his three children walked in. They all bowed in unison.

Elsa walked up a bit and bent down closer to the children's levels. "Hello, dears! Would you like to play while your papa and I visit?"

The children looked up, smiled and shook their heads yes. Elsa created a whole new winter wonderland for the children. Far from her most elegant work, but the three children were thrilled and Olaf ran after the kids to play with and entertain them. It had become a known fact that the children were welcome in the great hall while the citizens talked with Elsa. It was one of the blessings of her curse. She could bring joy to the people it was her duty to care for.

The people of Arendelle had a long history of loving and respecting the royal family. It was due to the fact that the royal family respected and cared deeply for their citizens. Even when the gates were closed and the citizens didn't know why, Anna and Elsa's parents would make sure that the kingdom was happy, comfortable and prospering. This allowed the people to trust the king and queen when access to the castle was suddenly denied for so many years. The kingdom didn't struggle so the people didn't worry about it too much. It still amazed Elsa how wonderfully accepting the citizens were of her. She was anything, but the typical queen. Besides the obvious curse or gift (Elsa was becoming more comfortable with calling it a gift) of snow, the people welcomed her as queen after she had stayed hidden for so long after her parents perished at sea. She denied many suitors that would bring potentially more wealth to the kingdom and goodwill with another kingdom. Elsa attributed much of it to Anna who was much more outgoing than Elsa and just a very likeable person. She had so much confidence in Elsa even when she froze the kingdom. Elsa thanked Anna for a long time for showing the people she trusted Elsa. Anna would always say that Elsa won the people over on her own merit. Whatever it was, Elsa was grateful that the people allowed her to serve them.

"Let's get to business," Elsa said smiling at her subject.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

After what seemed to be the longest ride back to Arendelle - even though it was probably the quickest they had ever gotten back - Anna, Kristoff and Sven made it to the castle. Kristoff was grateful that the gates were always open now. He didn't have to wait for Arendelle soldiers to slowly open them like when Anna's heart had been frozen and he wouldn't be left outside wondering if Anna was okay. There was no way he was going to leave her side until they were in the castle. Sven just ran the sled right into the courtyard. This time the sled was down for the count. The cobblestone plus the Sven's speed had completely damaged the bottom of Kristoff's cherished sled. He had no time to worry about that at this time. He needed to get Anna inside. Gerda, obviously shocked by the sled coming into the courtyard, rushed out fearing the worst.

"Are you both alright?" Gerda asked.

"We just need to get Anna inside. _It's_ begun," Kristoff said as he made his way around the sled to pick up Anna. Some stable hands had already been notified to come over and take care of Sven.

Gerda nodded her head knowing exactly what Kristoff was insinuating. "Princess, let's get you to your room."

"No-o, not yet. I-I need to let Elsa know I'm home," Anna said trembling. She wasn't trembling because she was cold; she was frightened and the only thing that could comfort her in a time like this was Elsa. Anna loved Kristoff, but knew he would be taken out of the picture as soon as Anna got closer to delivering. She wanted her sister at this moment. She needed her.

Gerda worriedly looked at Kristoff, but Kristoff nodded his head after he lifted Anna up. He understood Anna needed Elsa at this moment and he knew Elsa would never forgive him if things got underway without her knowing. Gerda led the way to the queen, quickly shuffling her feet along the hardwood floors. Once they reached the doors to the great hall, the guards didn't even wait for permission to open the doors. They saw how quickly Gerda was walking and assumed it was best just to swing the giant wooden doors open immediately.

Elsa had just finished with her final meeting of the day. She had cleared up the snow she created for the children after she had finished talking with their father. Now she was talking to a farmer about exporting the brunost he made to Arendelle's trade partners. As he was exiting, the doors opened earlier than expect and jolted him. Elsa saw Kristoff carrying Anna into the room.

"Anna?" Elsa said frightfully and started running over to her sister.

"She's okay. It's just…" Kristoff stopped because Anna interrupted him.

"You can put me down, Kristoff. I'll be fine."

Kristoff hesitantly set her feet on the floor and said, "It's time."

Kai excused everyone out of the room, including himself.

Elsa reached Anna just as Kristoff put her down and they immediately hugged each other. Well, Elsa did most of the hugging. Anna did most of the crying.

"I'm back," Anna said, doing her best to lighten the mood.

Elsa did the best she could to respond in a collected manner as well. "Thanks for letting me know, but you could have had someone else tell me you were back, crazy."

"Oh, yep, people were not kidding about how much this hurts," Anna said as she slightly hunched over.

"You poor thing. We need to get you upstairs." Elsa released one of her arms from her grasp on Anna and started moving her towards the door.

Anna halted the progress. "Please not yet. I just need this for a little while longer."

Elsa looked at her sister who was looking straight into her eyes. Elsa could see the fear and if Anna thought she could hold on for a little longer, she would do whatever her sister needed.

"Of course," Elsa replied. She put her arm back around Anna and continued the hug. Elsa was still concerned for Anna and wanted to make sure she was comfortable. "Should we sit down or will you not be able to get up?"

"I can sit. I have a husband who won't let this happen on the floor," Anna said while smiling at Kristoff to reassure him.

Elsa guided Anna to the floor with her the best she could. Kristoff quickly came over to assist Anna down as well. As soon as they made it to the floor, Kristoff backed away a few feet. Elsa sat there and held Anna, kindly rubbing her back. Anna did her best not to get too emotional. The two of them sat there for fifteen minutes. Elsa never let go and Kristoff was still crouched a few feet away, giving the sisters some space, but not too much in case he needed to come in a grab Anna rapidly.

Another contraction. Elsa couldn't stand seeing Anna in so much pain. She didn't like being completely powerless in the situation. Elsa now had one arm wrapped around Anna, gently rocking her. Her other hand had been sacrificed to Anna's grasp. She had heard it was a good way for the mother to transfer the pain she was experiencing. Elsa, secretly of course, talked to as many doctors, mothers and midwives as she could after finding out her sister was expecting. She wanted to be as helpful and knowledgeable as she could for Anna. Elsa took a moment to look over at Kristoff who was obviously just as upset as Elsa about being powerless in this situation. Elsa gave him a nod as they wordlessly agreed it was time to get Anna upstairs. Kristoff walked over and bent down to grab Anna.

"It's going to be okay, Anna. I will be here as long as you need, but we have to get you upstairs," Elsa said as calmly as she could muster while continuing to hold Anna.

Anna shook her head in agreement. "Kristoff can take me from here. You need to take care of the kingdom and stuff like that."

"Lucky for you, you made your entrance right as I finished up with the last meeting of the day. Impeccable timing, as usual. I'm all yours."

Anna smiled the best she could through the pain. She then looked at Kristoff who took that to be the sign to scoop her up. He gave Anna a gentle kiss on the forehead as they made their way to the doors. The queen ordered Kai to open up the doors. Elsa walked by Kristoff's side and kept one hand on Anna's back hoping it would somehow comfort her. Anna just kept her eyes closed as the family headed up the stairs to her room.

Once Anna knew they were close to her and Kristoff's room, she opened her eyes. Gerda was already almost done preparing the room for Anna.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Anna said. Kristoff and Elsa let out a quick giggle.

Kristoff placed Anna on the bed and sat on the edge by her. Elsa stood in the corner nearest Anna. She didn't want to be too far from Anna, but also did not want to get in the way of anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Twenty minutes passed. Anna was still on the bed laying on her side and trying to not let the pain get to her. Kristoff was still sitting on the edge of the bed, now massaging Anna's back. Elsa was still in the same corner, only now she was squatting, but never took her eyes off Anna. Gerda pulled a chair over and offered it to her.

"Your Majesty, would you like to take a seat?" Gerda inquired.

"I'm okay. Thank you, Gerda," Elsa responded without batting an eye.

"Sit in the chair, Elsa," Anna commanded with her back turned to her sister.

Elsa was surprised that Anna even realized that conversation was going on. Kristoff even looked at Elsa a little shocked. Elsa promptly moved into the chair, but got right back up and moved the chair more into the corner she was originally standing in and then sat back down.

"Thank you," Anna said quietly with her back still turned away. No one in the room knew whether she was thanking Elsa for taking a seat or Kristoff for rubbing her back.

An hour passed by rapidly with little change. Kristoff was now lying by Anna with his arm wrapped around and she was holding his hand with her eyes closed. Elsa was still in the chair as instructed, but would sit up and try to see what was going on if Anna made any sort of sound. She was surprised with how peaceful and quiet their room was. Anna was never known for holding back what she was thinking so Elsa was slightly uneasy with the silence. The only sounds were the fireplace cackling and Anna's occasional moans.

Shortly thereafter, the midwife came in and said she was going to check Anna's progress. Elsa immediately stood up and Kristoff slowly cleared himself from the bed not wanting to disturb Anna. As Kristoff backed up a few steps, Elsa stepped forward some and they stood side by side while the midwife examined Anna.

"You're doing great, Princess. Really great," the midwife said. She got up and turned slightly to Kristoff and Elsa, but still keeping Anna in her sight. "Things are probably going to be in motion soon. You both should move out and make yourself comfortable in another room. I'll take good care of her, I promise."

Kristoff reached down and grabbed Elsa's hand. Elsa looked up and saw Kristoff's eyes well up with tears as he looked at his wife. Elsa took her other hand and placed it on his. She then let go of his hand and walked over to the bed where Anna was now slightly sitting upright.

"I'll see you soon," Elsa said as she put her hand on Anna's rosy cheek. She smiled at Anna and then walked toward the door.

Kristoff then walked over to the bed where Anna was now sitting up. He hovered his torso over her swollen body and kissed her repeatedly.

"I'll be right outside. I love you, Anna. I love you so much." Kristoff put his hands on Anna's belly and kissed her one more time before heading towards the door. Elsa tried to lead him out and put a comforting hand on him as they exited the room. Once they were out of the room, Elsa closed the door slowly as she noticed Kristoff was trying to keep sight of Anna as long as he could. When the door was shut, Elsa went up and hugged Kristoff.

"I'll be right back," Elsa said to her brother-in-law.

Kristoff didn't even notice that she had left until he heard a dragging sound. He looked over and saw Elsa moving some chairs close to the room for them to sit in. Kristoff went over and picked up the chairs and set them outside the room. The two sat and smiled briefly at one another.


End file.
